Games Ponies Play/Gallery
Prologue Commotion at the library S03E12.png Twilight worried face S03E12.png Can't miss the train S3E12.png Berry Punch and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Mane six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "of course they're excited" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "should've hosted the Games" S03E12.png|''Cloudsdale should've hosted the games!'' Rainbow Dash "got the bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash with a relative for the first time Filly Rainbow Dash on her father's head S3E12.png|First look of Rainbow Dash's family ever! Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png|Anticipating the result The city of Fillydelphia S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Rainbow maned stallion S3E12.png Rainbow Dash sad flashback face S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Mane six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png Return to the Crystal Empire The Mane six in train S3E12.png|Mane 6 preparing Twilight thinking worriedly S03E12.png|One more time, from the top! Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png|"I think that was perfect." Applejack exhausted "twelve times already" S03E12.png Applejack "I think we got it" S03E12.png Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png|Mane six cheering Train stops at Crystal Empire S3E12.png The Mane six fall over when train stops S3E12.png|After the train stop, they all fall down Applejack under Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Pinkie Pie excited "wow!" S03E12.png Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Mane six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Crystal fillies excited and trotting S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and smiling crystal filly S03E12.png Rainbow Dash suddenly serious S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "crushing wave of disappointment" S03E12.png Twilight glares at Rainbow Dash S03E12.png Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png Helping Princess Cadance Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png|Now, now Rainbow Dash don't be so harsh to the child. Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|Ah yes! The Best Pony and the Best Princess! Incredibly Awesome! Games Ponies Play Princess Cadence.jpg|Princess Cadance and Crystal Ponies Pinkie Pie bath.jpg|Pinkie Pie takes a mud bath UEM1 S3E12.png An eye on the Inspector Ms. Harshwhinny 1.png|Definitely not happy with the "welcome." Keeping the 'Inspector' entertained Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Cadance's hair S3E12.png At the stadium Twilight "I'm not worried" S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom is happy to finally be outside S3E12.png The sky S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running around outside S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom crashing through a door 1 S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom crashing through a door 2 S3E12.png Shocking realization 1 S3E12.png Shocking realization 2 S3E12.png NOOOOOOOOO! 1 S3E12.png NOOOOOOOOO! 2 S3E12.png Explaining the truth Cadance's new look S3E12.png Harshwhinny and Peachbottom.png Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight reacting to Ms. Harshwinny's announcement S03E12.png|Hearing the results Princess Cadence announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S03E12.png|The next games will be held in the Crystal Empire Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png|''We did it!'' Miscellaneous Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker.png Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day_S03E12.jpg|Oh dear. That sad look on Rarity's face is heartbreaking. Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|The new Crystal Empire stadium. Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper 2.png|The second of two wallpapers unlocked for getting the Crystal Crown in Racing is Magic on Hubworld. Category:Season 3 episode galleries